ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 4: The Great Board
Ralsei: Welp, here we are, the great board. They were about to walk until they returned to their spots before they go. Chara: What the heck? Frisk: Why are we back to our spots? Kris: The sign says that if we hit the light, we will return to our spots. Asriel: So we have to be careful, if the path we’re on is about to lighten up, we have to move to the next path. Frisk: Good plan, let’s go. They went through the path without returning but some chess pieces started following them which causes a battlefield. Frisk: Who are those guys? Kris: These are Ponmen, to spare them, you have to make them sleep and Ralsei can use his Pacify power. Ralsei: Try to sing a lullaby, maybe it could help. Frisk: Okay, well basically because I’m a good singer. Frisk started singing. (Don’t Forget(Lullaby) Lyrics by: Toby Fox) Frisk: #When the light is running low#And the shadows start to grow#And the places that you know#Seem like fantasy Ponman fell asleep and Ralsei cast his Pacify spell. Kris: It worked, Chara, can you do it this time? Chara: Well, here we go. (Star Lyrics By Echo Flower Productions) Chara: #Distant starlight#Trapped in the night#Far below#Is it you calling Ponman fell asleep and Ralsei cast his Pacify spell. Kris: That’s a nice song, what song is it? Chara: Star, well I played it every night when I sleep. I played it in my music box. Kris: Good, Azzy, you’re next. Asriel: Azzy? My brothers called me that. Kris: Well, try to sing a lullaby to the Ponman, there’s only one left. Asriel: Okay. (Don’t Forget(Lullaby) Lyrics by: Toby Fox) Asriel: #There’s a light inside your soul#That’s still shining in the cold#With the truth#The promise in our hearts#Don’t forget#I’m with you in the dark Ponman fell asleep and Ralsei cast his Pacify spell. The party won and went on with their journey. It wasn’t until they met Lancer. Lancer: Well, get ready to get thrashed clowns. Kris: Stop calling us freaking clowns. Lancer: Well, does your team have an official name or something. Frisk: Not yet through. Lancer: Alright, everyone puts their names in this bucket since I would put blood in it. Frisk: That was so gross. Lancer: Exactly, now that the names are in, black haired boy- Frisk: Call me Frisk, I’m tired of people calling me names like ‘Human’ or like that, I hate it. Lancer: Then what can I call you? Clown? Frisk: Dude, that’s even worse! Frisk started using his powers showing red fire from his hands. It wasn’t until Chara stopped him. Chara: Okay, enough already, I’ll choose the name. Chara picked the name and he chose the name, ‘Delta Warriors’. Asriel: Nice one. Lancer: Okay, you guys chose ‘Delta Warriors’, so there’s something I need to tell you. You boys and girl had better turn back while you can. Frisk: Why? Lancer: Ho ho ho! I’m simply warning you, something extremely dangerous is lying ahead! Chara: Yeah. Lancer: Ho ho ho! It’s actually really inconvenient! Asriel: No matter what we do, we’ll stay determined for this. Lancer: Ha! I can’t go home at all because I’m so scared! Kris: What is it? They went passed Lancer and saw a checker piece with legs. Asriel: Who’s that guy? Kris: That’s C. Round. Chara: I don’t think it’s good. Asriel: Yeah, same for me. Just then, C. Round went over and a crown was put on him transforming into King Round. Lancer: It crushes people do death I think. Ralsei: We have to get the crown off. (Checker Dance Lyrics Adapted by: RecD Ralsei: #King him.#We need that crown off!#Ding him#And get stomped on, buddy! Kris: #You know there's something you should know, so I'm gonna tell ya so#Don't sweat it, forget it, you're a pancake, yo! Chara: #Stoppin' you is gonna be a breeze!#WHY YOU NEED LEGS LIKE THESE?#Gettin' starry eyes? You have no stars inside your thighs!#Let’s kick him and real quick get ready to get your crown off! Asriel: #Once you see my power, you'll be bowin down!#I'm the Prince of Monsters, that's why I'm Asriel Dreemurr!#Part-Monster, Part-Lightner, totally stunning!#Throw you a bone and watch you come running! Frisk: #He's just a weakling whenever he's shrunk#But that crown turns him into a DOG HUNK!#I’m Part-Monster, Part-Human, totally stunning!#Throw him a bone and watch him come running! Ralsei: #He's just a weakling whenever he's shrunk#But that crown turns him into a DOG HUNK! K.Round: #I'll be bustin the moves, and you'll be bustin the praise#I've got beauty in my booty that'll dazzle you for days!#I ain't goin anywhere so feel free to admire#My super gorgeous form while I keep on spittin fire!#A lot of people tell me I can't learn new tricks#I take their criticism then I PUNT THEM WITH A KICK.#So just sit back and relax, you don't need to do a lot#Just be a good sport when I kill you with my squats!#You guys are makin me work up a sweat!#But I'm not finished with my Full Assault yet!#Check out my quads as I soar through the air #Shining like gods as they rain sparkly death EVERYWHERE!#Jealous? Of course you are! Only makes sense! #My workout regimen is beyond intense!#Sure, I've got good looks and legs like #Astaire#But this round figure requires some #SELF-CARE! K round begins drinking some almond milk because Frisk has been using his powers to weaken him. Ralsei: Frisk, what are you doing? Frisk: I’m weakening him, that dude is so immortal he keeps drinking a lot of Almond Milk. Chara: That dude’s drunk. Asriel: Yeah. Kris: I got an idea, instead of trying to weaken him, we can bow to him, that way we could get his crown off. Frisk: Good plan, let’s bow. Everyone bowed to K. Round, he bowed back and his crown became loose. They did that more until his crown came down turning him back to C. Round. Kris: Well done guys. Frisk: We did make a great team, so let’s head to the forest. Category:Episodes